KECUBUNG
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: "oh, itu bunga kecubung. Asal kau tahu Sakura, bunga itu bisa bikin mabuk."/ Ya, bunga kecubung memang memabukkan!Bukankah begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?/ warning: first fic, AU,OOC  maybe .


"**KECUBUNG"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: friendship.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: first fic, AU,OOC maybe, gaje, abal, typo yang bertebaran dan lain sebagainya.**

**Ok! Tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi…**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey kalau baris yang benar dong!" seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik tampak memegang pentungan imitasi yang terbuat dari plastik dan memperhatikan kohainya yang tengah berbaris di sepetak tanah lapang.

"Woi! Yang disana jangan ngobrol aja! Cepet baris!" kali ini datang dari si pirang jabrik dengan suara cemprengnya pada segerombolan anak yang masih duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ayo… ayo… jangan pada lelet! Kayak banci aja kalian ini!" si cewek _blonde_ tak mau kalah. Dengan gaya _bossy-_nya ia meneriaki sekumpulan kohainya yang masih bernaung di bawah pohon besar.

Sementara itu di mulut tenda, seonggok -ah maksudnya sesosok pemuda rupawan dengan _chikenbutt-hairstyle_ malah asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya. Di alam pegunungan seperti ini memang sering sekali terjadi krisis sinyal.

"Cih, tahu gini sih nggak usah bawa-bawa ponsel segala." umpat Sasuke sambil mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya ke udara.

"Sas, Sakura sama Gaara ke mana? Kok dari tadi nggak kelihatan sih!" tanya Ino sambil mengolesi wajah kohainya dengan adonan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu keberadaan dua rekannya itu.

"Haah… udah acara kita padat banget, senpai-senpai juga belom pada dateng, eh si Sakura sama Gaara malah ngilang gitu aja. Masa cuma kita yang kerepotan" ujar _doggy-boy_ sambil meneguk air mineral dalam botol di tangannya hingga tandas.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, "Hn. Biar aku saja yang cari mereka."

"Oke deh Teme! Tapi jangan lama-lama, udah sore nih!" seru Naruto yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hn" Sasuke beranjak keluar tenda lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan.

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi langit jingga. Senja telah datang, tak lama lagi gemerlap bintang akan singgah di lanskap langit. Sasuke masih sibuk mencari Sakura dan Gaara, rekannya sesama panitia penerimaan anggota baru Pengurus OSIS. Ya! Ini adalah kali kedua mereka singgah di bumi perkemahan Konoha, tepatnya di hutan Hi no Kuni. Tahun lalu mereka pun berada di sini. Bedanya waktu itu mereka yang mendapat gemblengan dari para senpai-senpai mereka.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya masih setia menelusuri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan bebatuan. Pun sepasang permata hitam bak elang yang dengan awas mengamati daerah sekitar. Terlalu focus hingga tak menyadari kaki-kaki miliknya telah menuntunnya pada satu tempat.

Satu tempat yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang dengan bunga-bunga yang tergantung indah pada tiap dahannya.

Satu tempat yang penuh kenangan akan peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu. Dimana, saat itu mereka tengah mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berisrirahat karena terus-terusan dibombardir oleh omelan para senpai mereka.

**Flashback: on**

"_Sas,ngumpet di sini aja ya! capek nih!"_

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di belakangnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu akar pohon besar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Helai-helai merah jambu tampak menempel pada dahi sang gadis yang kini sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat._

"_hn." Sasuke mengikuti Sakura –nama gadis itu- dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan kekarnya mengambil botol air minum yang tadi dia bawa dan meneguknya._

"_Lho? Dari mana kamu dapat air minum itu Sas?" tanya Sakura menunjuk botol air minum yang isinya tinggal setengah._

"_hn. Kau mau? Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan botol air minumnya dan ketika tangan Sakura sudah akan menggenggam tubuh botol itu, dengan gesit Sasuke menarik tanganya kembali. Alhasil Sakura hanya menggapai udara kosong._

"_iiihhh… apaan sih Sasuke! Nggak lucu tau!" Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya sehingga dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk tidak menyentuh gadis cerry itu. mengacak rambut softpink yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya._

"_Sasuke hentikan! Uh… rambut aku jadi berantakan nih?" gerutu Sakura sembari jari-jari lentiknya merapikantiap helai rambutnya. Bibir merahnya semakin mengerucut. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping dan tepat saat itu emerald Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang tengah menggantung di atas pohon._

"_ih ya ampun! Bunga apaan tuh! Unik banget, lebih unik dari rambut pantat ayammu Sasuke!" ujar Sakura dengan polosnya . Sedang sosok di sampingnya hanya mendengus sebal. Meski begitu, ia juga penasaran dengan bunga yang katanya lebih unik dari model rambut miliknya. Onyx-nya mengerling ke pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka beristirahat._

"_oh, itu bunga kecubung. Asal kau tahu Sakura, bunga itu bisa bikin mabuk." terang Sasuke datar._

_Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Sepasang iris emeraldnya mengamati bunga bermahkota putih itu dengan seksama._

"_ihh… ternyata lucu juga ya? Mirip terompet! Eh, tapi masa iya sih bunga cantik ini bisa bikin mabuk?" dahi Sakura berkerut meski emeraldnya berbinar kagum. " Umm… sas, mau dong?" pinta sakura._

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak paham dengan ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir ranum itu._

"_itu, tolong ambilin satu aja ya? Pliss…." pinta sakura dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik mengarah pada sekumpulan bunga kecubung yang menggantung di pohon tepat di belakang tubuhnya._

_Dengan enggan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tangannya terulur ke belakang tubuh Sakura, dan dengan mudahnya –mengingat tingginya yang 172 cm- ia memetik setangkai bunga yang berada di atas gadis merah jambu tersebut._

"_wahh… kireii (cantik)…." ujar Sakura sambil mencium bunga itu. "arigatou Sasuke." senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya Menunduk,ia membiarkan wangi bunga kecubung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Merasakan sapuan angin pegunungan yang membelai lembut wajahnya, hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pink panjang yang tergerai di belakang punggungnya. Tak sadar akan sepasang mata elang yang kini menatapnya._

_Mendadak muncul euforia dalam hati Sasuke. Semua itu tampak seperti adegan slow motion seperti pada film-film telenovela yang sering anikinya tonton. Dadanya berdegup kencang, tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak kuasa mempertahankan topeng stoic miliknya kala sepasang onyx-nya merefleksikan sosok gadis merah jambu dengan seulas senyum manis. Membuatnya tak sadar telah mengukir segaris lengkung indah di wajah tampannya -yang sangat jarang sekali ia perlihatkan-. Dan sejak saat itulah muncul sebuah perasaan aneh dalam diri Sasuke. Perasaan yang entah datang dari mana dan apa namanya._

_Senja di bawah pohon kecubung telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dalam hati bungsu Uchiha pada gadis musim semi itu. Kemilau jingga berpadu dengan aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, juga wangi kecubung yang bertebaran bersama angin senja itu. Semua seakan berpadu menyaksikan bangkitnya cinta dalam diri Sasuke. Ternyata bunga kecubung memang memabukkan._

_Bunga itu telah membuat Sasuke mabuk-_

_Ya!_

_Membuatnya mabuk-_

_-cinta._

**Flashback:of**

Setahun setelah kejadian itu, ternyata perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura tidaklah layu, melainkan semakin berkembang. Namun, Sasuke belum mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Entah karena image uchihanya yang terlalu tinggi atau belum menemukaan saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, atau mungkin karena dua-duanya. Baginya, saat yang paling tepat adalah saat dirinya dan Sakura berada di tempat itu. Tempat dimana perasaan Sasuke pada gadis cherry itu tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya setahun yang lalu.

Dan mungkinkah saat yang tepat itu hari ini?

Tanpa ia sadari, kaki-kaki panjangnya telah membawanya menyusuri jalan kenangannya dengan Sakura. iris seindah batu obsidian itu mengamati bunga kecubung yang kini merekah di mana-mana. Seperti juga perasaan cintanya pada Sakura. Merekah dan siap untuk dipetik.

Ah, betapa bunga-bunga itu semakin membuatnya mabuk!

Tiba-tiba langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Sepasang _onyx _miliknya menangkap dua sosok di balik rimbunan pohon kecubung. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan seorang pemuda dengan helai-helai merah bata juga tato 'ai' yang terukir di dahi kirinya.

"Sakura dan…Gaara?" gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dua temannya. Mengajak mereka untuk kembali ke tempat perkemahan sebelum langit semakin gelap.

"Sa- " tiba-tiba mulutnya mendadak bungkam dan suaranya seolah tertahan dalam kerongkongannya. Mata _onyx_nya melihat Gaara menyelipkan setangkai bunga kecubung kecil di telinga Sakura kemudian mencium dahi Sakura lembut. Wajah putih sakura kini terisi dengan semburat merah, dan dari mata emeraldnya terpancar jelas binar kebahagiaan, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Mungkinkah bunga kecubung itu telah membuat mereka mabuk cinta?

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Hatinya kini telah hancur. Cintanya telah layu sebelum dipetik. Dan semuanya mendadak bagai ruang hampa udara yang sunyi.

Ya, bunga kecubung memang memabukkan!

Bukankah begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?

**THE END**

Huwaaaaaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga fic ceri.

Gomen kalau jelek… ini fic pertama ceri. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai sekalian…

Fic pertama malah bikin Sasuke-kun patah hati. hiks! Maapin ceri ya,sasuke-kun….* peluk-peluk Sasuke* *dibakar Sasuke FG*

Hehe…. adakah typo yang terselip di sini?

Atau, ada kekurangan yang lain dari fic ceri ini?

Oke… jawab diriview ya…

Arigatou minna-san…..


End file.
